


GoodByes

by Make_a_Dream



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, possible spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_a_Dream/pseuds/Make_a_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those times we spent as a gang, and we can't even remember them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoodByes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy August 15, guys! Based on the last song of Kagerou Project, "Summertime Records"
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Kagerou Project, Summertime Records, nor the last translated lines. Jin owns Kagerou Project and Summertime Records and those last words of the Mekakushi Dan (if you see in the song, there were flashes of words) was translated by Vgperson from YouTube.

     The summer breeze blew gently and it was a perfect weather to be outside. Haruka stared out into the sky. He can barely remember anything, but he continues drawing scenes that look some-what familiar to him. However, he can't remember if he ever been to these places.

     As he stares at the sky, and draws the familiar scenes, something struck him. Something painful and something that he couldn't have possibly forgotten. As if it was like a switch, he remembers, little moments when they got together. He may not remember every single moment of the Mekakushi Dan, but the memories of them was enough. The scenes he drew, he had been there with them. When he was Konoha.

     It was painful for him to remember the times he was Kuroha. Killing everyone, while Mary tried to rewind time To save everybody. Again and again. Shintaro saved him from killing himself. But, he couldn't have stopped himself from turning into Kuroha.

     He also had suddenly remember when he tried saving Hibiya and Hiyori over and over again. He remembers Ayano, Shintaro, and Takane. He remembers all of the Mekakushi Dan.

Kido...

Seto...

Kano...

Mary...

Momo...

Ene...

Shintaro...

and Hibiya...

     When they finally got out of the Heat-Haze, they all can't remember clearly about all the times the spent together as a gang. They all splint up and went different ways, promising each other that if they remember, they will all meet again.

     As Haruka stood there, he remembers the last words from the Mekakushi Dan.

 

     "I guess it must be goodbye now."

     "You won't forget again, will you?"

     "Don't worry. I couldn't forget a tale like this."

     "I wonder about that. I bet you'll have completely forgotten by tomarrow."

     "And is that so bad? I mean if there are better days to come..."

     "But we'll meet again somewhere, won't we?"

     "Of course we will. Well, I'd better be going now."

     "Right, well then... See you later"

 

Haruka continues to draw those scenes day after day, until they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Kuroha is a fan made name for Dark Konoha.  
> And I use "Mary" rather than "Marry" because I'm used to "Mary" more.


End file.
